Un petit coin de paradis
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: La mort m'avait vraiment prit de court. C'en était même assez douloureux. Surtout le fait que personne ne pouvait me voir, me toucher, alors que moi je pouvais passer mes journées à les observer.


La mort m'avait vraiment prit de court. C'en était même assez douloureux. Surtout le fait que personne ne pouvait me voir, me toucher, alors que moi je pouvais passer mes journées à les observer. La plupart du temps, je les passais au Terrier. Il m'arrivait de m'allonger dans ce qui avait été mon lit, et de regarder George dormir. Le voir aussi démuni me brisait le cœur, et je savais qu'il faisait en sorte, devant ma mère et les autres membres de la famille, de ne rien laisser paraître mais personne n'était dupe. Parfois, je passais du temps avec ma mère, à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle regardait des photos de moi. Il y a cependant une chose qui n'a pas changé. Malgré que je ne sois plus là, elle continue désespérément de se tromper dans nos prénoms. Mais quand elle appelait George « Fred », elle se mettait aussitôt à pleurer.

La famille semblait s'être disloquée après ma mort. Personne ne se parlait. C'en était assez déconcertant. La maison avait toujours été pleine de vie même dans les moments les plus sombres, alors pourquoi cela changeait ? Pourquoi ne se réunirent-ils pas pour faire la fête, pour fêter un anniversaire, ou autre ? Parfois, la nuit, j'ai l'impression d'entendre, en plus des pleurs incessants de ma mère, ceux de la maison entière qui pleurait ma perte.

Oui, ces éléments faisaient mal, très mal. Mais ce n'était rien face à la souffrance qu'_elle_ devait endurer chaque jours de plus sans moi. Je souffrais de mon côté de ne pas pouvoir _la_ toucher, de ne pouvoir _lui_ parler sans qu'_elle_ ne m'entende. Jours et nuits, _elle_ restait dans la chambre de Ginny, refusant chaque visite, refusant de parler, refusant de manger, refusant de s'endormir pour ne pas à avoir a affronter mes yeux éteints dans ses cauchemars. En la voyant ainsi détruite, je sus que j'avais comptais plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour_ elle_. Notre histoire n'a jamais été officielle. On s'est embrassé deux fois, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux. Et c'est ça le plus inattendu, qu'_elle_ se mette dans un état incroyable parce que je ne suis plus là.

Je devais à tout prix trouver un moyen de _lui_ parler, de _la_ rassurer, de _la_ toucher. J'avais bien pensé à la Pierre de Résurrection à Poudlard, mais elle semblait perdue, et sans doute sans grande utilité à présent. La solution à ce problème était peut-être inexistante. Non ! Il y avait forcement un moyen. Nous sommes dans le monde de la Magie, dans celui de Merlin, bordel ! Alors pourquoi la Magie ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour moi cette fois encore ?

Je m'assis sur une chaise, en face du visage doux de Hermione Granger, les yeux mis-clos, rougis, les joues humides, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures comme si elle avait froid. Jamais, même lorsqu'elle passait ses nuits à réviser ses examens de BUSE, je ne l'avais vu aussi fatiguée, exténuée. Après plusieurs minutes dans un silence pesant rompu par ses respirations haletantes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et je déglutis. Mon frère, George, tenait dans ses mains un plateau de nourriture. Il s'approcha de moi, et s'assit sur le siège dans lequel j'étais juste avant m'être levé.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il, tu dois reprendre des forces.

Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor ne réagit pas. Elle restait là, les yeux perdus dans le vague horizon de la chambre. Alors, George changea de place, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. D'un geste lent, il caressa ses cheveux emmêlés, et chuchota de nouveau.

-Hermione, s'il te plait …

Elle finit par lever les yeux, et en voyant ses prunelles plongées dans celle de mon jumeau, j'eus soudain une idée. J'ignorai si elle était bonne, si elle allait marcher. Mais la Magie était faite pour croire, pour espérer. J'avais là une chance de revenir d'entre les morts le temps de quelques minutes.

J'inspirai longuement, fermai les yeux, et traversa rapidement le corps de mon jumeau pour en prendre possession. Ce n'était plus George qui caressait les cheveux de Hermione, c'était moi. Ce n'était plus George qu'elle regardait, c'était moi. Ce n'était plus George qui parlait, c'était moi.

-Hermione, murmurais-je.

Elle cligna des yeux, et je lui souris. Elle commença à bouger doucement, ses yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Elle savait que j'étais là, elle savait que c'était moi. Elle sourit. Le premier sourire qu'elle émettait depuis ma mort. Je lui rendis. Les mots ne nous servaient à rien en ce moment là, seuls nos regards parlaient pour nous. Et puis, elle le baissa sur mes lèvres – celles de George – et les embrassa, sans prévenir.

Je me laissai faire. J'étais au paradis. Un paradis que j'aurais voulu sans fin, dans lequel j'aurais voulu rester jusqu'à l'infini. J'ignorai si elle éprouvait la même sensation que moi, si elle ressentait les bien fait de m'embrasser moi, à travers mon jumeau. Ce n'était pas très différents de ceux que nous avions partagés auparavant. Celui-ci avait un goût exquis, comme avant, mais avec une pointe d'amertume. Peut-être parce que chacun de nous savait qu'il était notre dernier lien avant la séparation éternelle. Cependant, j'avais peur. Peur que ce qui se passait en ce moment, que ce baiser que nous échangions, la ramène droit dans les abîmes, droit dans la torpeur, droit dans la dépression. Qu'elle n'ai plus de joie de vivre. Je sens son sourire sur mes lèvres, je sens son cœur battre. Non, elle ne replongera pas. Elle survivra. Elle vivra. Pour moi.

Mais l'avenir n'avait pas de place dans ce présent si parfait, alors pour quoi y penser ? Pourquoi essayer de m'échapper de ce petit coin de paradis où je me sentais si heureux ?


End file.
